Anja Aguilar Joins The Feel-Good Sunday Party in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
December 30, 2016 Anja Aguilar Hey it's Fans Day! unleashing a new year with a bang in 2017 with the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar in the feel-good concert treat this Sunday (January 1). Born to be a Superstar host and the much-awaited female host of Hey it's Fans Day!, Anja is set to join her Pop Heartthrob James Reid and Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV. The top collaborate of English OPM love songs from Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay in Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs, and the singing treat of Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar in Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars. Our back-to-back birthday treat for the the Rockstar Prince and premier leading man Marlo Mortel and Lara Laura star Cassy Legaspi. Prepare to unravel the fun-filled performance of the phenomenal loveteam Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga and High School Life lead stars Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega; cool teen will dominante the center stage are Claudia Barretto, Manolo Pedrosa, BJ Forbes, Joseph Andre Garcia, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Heaven Peralejo, Franchesca Salcedo and Mavy Legaspi in their teen dance craze; and the surprising treat of Aryanna Epperson and Bret Jackson. Prepare for the top-notch vocal performances from James Reid, Anja Aguilar, Donnalyn Bartolome, Alyssa Angeles, Miguel Aguila, Cherryz Mendoza and Little Superstar grand winner Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio; an ultimate party treat from Secarats teen boy band Hype 5ive and expect a feel-good concert treat from the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador. For the romantic treat of You Light Up My Life loveteam Kobe Paras and Via Saroca spread the love, followed by the new year party in Team Secarats featuring Secarats Artist Group led by Cherryz, Justin Ward, Angelina Cruz, Francis Magundayao, Harold Rementilla, Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Jedrik Yamio, Crissel Ignacio, Renz Aytona, Denise Canlas, Franchesca Salcedo, NJ Roben Asunto, Elijah Rodriguez, Yves Yamio, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat and Michael Tañeca. Before the much-awaited premiere this Saturday night, also catch the launch of the newest Secarats Teen Girls composed of the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano as they promote the launch of IBC and Secarats’ premiere of the much-awaited school-oriented teen sitcom Iskool Bukol along with Tonton Gutierrez, and the stellar cast. An all-out dance backtrack with Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw led by Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Ella Cruz, Jerome Ponce, Rico dela Paz, Julia Barretto, Kenzo Gutierrez, Riva Quenery, Michelle Vito and Julian Trono. Feel-good tandem of James and Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Bea Lacson. Also watch out for Josh Padilla and Gabbi as they pull off the fun-filled and sing-along Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada Channelge with the newest challenger Mark Neumann. Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (January 1), 11:30am on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFD2017. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFD2017) (January 1, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Bret Jackson, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Josh Padilla and Aryanna Epperson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : James Reid (verse) (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : Young JV (chorus) (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : James Reid and Young JV (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : Anja Aguilar (verse) (Break Free by Ariana Grande feat, Zedd) : Janella Salvador (chorus) (Break Free by Ariana Grande feat, Zedd) : Anja Aguilar and Janella Salvador (Break Free by Ariana Grande feat, Zedd) : Marlo Mortel (verse) (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : Gerald Santos (chorus) (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : Marlo Mortel and Gerald Santos (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : Donnalyn Bartolome (verse) (Turn Mo On by Nicki Minaj) : Shanne Velasco (chorus) (Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj) : Donnalyn Bartolome and Shanne Velasco (Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj) : Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio (Neon Lights by Demi Lovato) : David Archuleta (Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz) : Miguel Aguila (Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz) : David Archuleta and Miguel Aguila (Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz) : Alyssa Angeles (Shout Out to My Ex by Little Mix) : Via Saroca (Shout Out to My Ex by Little Mix) : Alyssa Angeles and Via Saroca (Shout Out to My Ex by Little Mix) : Hype Five (Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted) : Cherryz Mendoza (This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen) together with Rico dela Paz : Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega : Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias : Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga : Camille, Alyssa, Kenneth, David, Bianca, Shane, Issac, James, Anja, Young JV, Donnalyn, Marlo, Janella, Cherryz, Gerald, Via. Hype Five, Miguel (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) w/ Gabbi, Ysabel, Rico, Keith, Raisa, Joyce, Hiro, Jhazmyne, Sofia and Diego : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Hiro Volante, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla and Donnalyn Bartolome 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFD3rdParty) (March 12, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Ysabel Ortega. Jasmine Curtis-Smith and AJ Muhlach : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia) : Marlo Mortel (What I Like About You by 5 Seconds of Summer) : Hype Five (What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction) : Cherryz Mendoza (Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes) : Grae Fernandez (I Like It by Enrique Iglesias) : Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (Die Young by Ke$ha) : Rico dela Paz and Riva Quenery (dance) (Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! by Vengaboys) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (dance) (My Oh My by Aqua) : Young JV (Turn This Club Around by R.I.O. feat. U-Jean) : Hype Five, Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Cherryz, Grae (Turn This Club Around by R.I.O. feat. U-Jean) w/ Rico, Riva, Keith, Raisa and Joyce, Hiro and Jhazmyne : Young JV (put your hands together for the return of JaDine itself James Reid and the young singing dova Anja Aguilar) : James Reid and Anja Aguilar (The Fighter by Keith Urban feat, Carrie Underwood) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : James Reid, Janella Salvador, Aryanna Epperson, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome : Friends - Version of: Stella Getz 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDBack2Skool) (June 4, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Gabbi Garcia, Ysabel Ortega and AJ Muhlach : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Yeah 3x by Chris Brown) : Grae Fernandez (Into the Sunset - Mako) : Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (We Got the World by Icona Pop) : Via Saroca (Sax by Fleur East) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias : Via (Sax by Fleur East) w. Hiro and Jhazmyne : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Mark Neumann, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson